


World of Taebin

by Arin_Peach



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shorts, Taebin - Freeform, TomorrowByTogether, oneshots, scenes, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Peach/pseuds/Arin_Peach
Summary: This book is all about Taehyun & Soobin / TaebinIt's going to be short ones like I be writing a scene and it ends like that with no context. I hope you understand what I mean :(
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 26





	1. Scene 1 / Forbidden Love

"I love you"

A sentence that made Soobin lose his mind

He never knew he would receive a confessing from his brother's best friend but here they are under the roof of the Lemon & Grace Café where they first met. He could never forget when he almost forgot how to breath when he saw the most adorable looking human being.

Soobin looks at Taehyun's big eyes who feel scared and just want to go away from this situation but the younger loves him. Ever since Soobin saved him from almost losing his life and that kiss...

That non of the two would forget

Soobin takes the younger hand and looking at his back to Taehyun thinking how cute and small it looked but fits perfectly with his own. 

"Do you want to reminisce back when I meet my lips with yours?"


	2. Scene 2 / Prince

"I'm not a brat!"

"Are you sure?, because all I see is trouble trouble around you

"Huh, what does that suppose to mean?! Like you're not the one who literally punched the teacher's face"

"He deserved it, he was touching my little doll"

silence

Taehyun looks at him while blushing real hard and thinking how he even let this dude be his butler. Was it because of his good-looking face? 

Well Taehyun won't admit that. 

Maybe because of his personality? 

Nah, not with that narcissistic personality

But it was one thing but deep in taehyun heart, he won't admit to it because it will mean that he lost.

Soobin bents down and taehyun could feel his lips on his cheek, brushing it lightly and it gave him shivers and made his body tremble.

"You always go weak when I call you names my prince" he whispered.

That's it, I reached my limit!

"Kiss me," Taehyun says and he does.

Soobin kissed him gently and carefully but then his tongue slips inside Taehyuns mouth gentle but demanding. Taehyun finally understands why Heuningkai describes kissing as heaven.


	3. Dream

> _ I wish I could remember that first day, _
> 
> _ First hour, first moment of your meeting me, _
> 
> _ If bright or dim the season, it might be _
> 
> _ Summer or Winter for aught I can say; _
> 
> _ So unrecorded did it slip away, _
> 
> _ So blind was I to see and to foresee, _
> 
> _ So dull to mark the budding of my tree _
> 
> _ That would not blossom yet for many a May … _

_**\- Christina Rossetti, "The First Day"** _

“Soobin hyung why are you staring again?”

“I can help it when a pretty human stares at me as well”

Taehyun giggles and sees how Soobin laughs and with his favorite dimples shows up. 

“Hyung can u kiss me?”

Soobin looks at his Taehyun with his eyes softening, He nodded and reached out with his hand to cup the boys` cheek. Taehyun leaned into the touch closing his eyes as he was pulled closer. _Soft -_ Soobin thought, his lips kissing along his mouth.

It was a small kiss, testing the waters before diving in and leaning closer to Taehyun to kiss him deeper. Taehyun made a soft sound as Soobin lips meet his second time, Taehyun felt Soobin smile into the kiss. The kiss went, their tongue keeps meeting, teeth dragging along their lips, parting for a breath then descending.

When they finally pulled away and to see each other but Taehyun only meet with the hospital fence and his tears. Once again his past lover was a dream that called him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading / twt - arin_peach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> twt - Arin_Peach


End file.
